


We Found Each Other Again

by okimi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin (Loona), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Yvesoul - Freeform, chuulip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okimi/pseuds/okimi
Summary: A story of two souls who loved in the past and meet again in the present.





	We Found Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> hello its your favorite 2jin anti!! make sure to read my 2jin lab partners au on twitter @ongsealuwu !!  
> Inspired by the quote, "And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."

* * *

Life was almost too mundane for Heejin.  Every day was the same old routine.  She'd go to her classes, hang out with Jungeun and Jiwoo, do what she needed to do, sleep and then repeat.  It was an endless and boring cycle and she needed something new.  Her world was gray at this point.  Everything was just dull and boring most of the time, not unless she was with her two best friends.  But whenever they needed time alone as a couple, which she respected, she needed something to fill this empty void she had.  

"Maybe I should go back to working at that ice cream parlor." Heejin whined from her spot on the couch.

"No! Don't do that, you hated working there!" Jiwoo scolded.  She snuggled her head to the crook of Jungeun's neck.

"Yeah but at least they paid good." Heejin mumbled as she channel surfed.

"Priorities," Jungeun said she squeezed Jiwoo tighter, making her squeal and giggle. "Maybe I can set you up.  I think Son Hyejoo is single."

"No she's dating Park Chaewon now remember?  She did this whole grand gesture asking her out on a date."

"Oh yeah... sorry Heejin."

"It's fine, honestly if I'm meant to be with someone I'll find them... I don't know when of course, but if they're my soulmate I'll find them eventually."

"You believe in soulmates?" Jungeun asked.

"Well sort of, do you?"

Jungeun and Jiwoo looked at each other knowingly and giggled, resting their foreheads against each other, enabling Jiwoo to steal a quick kiss. 

"Yes."

Heejin looked over at her two friends who were madly in love.  They were tooth rotting cute, and part of Heejin wanted what they had.  A life partner.

* * *

 

_Kyungmi knew it wasn't a good idea to leave her home unprotected, but she was just so tired of having someone breathing down her neck.  She was tired of it all.  Everyday was the same old thing.  She'd go to her lessons, interact with the other noble's children and meet potential suitors.  As if she was actually interested, they were boring, dull and well they were men.  So she outran her guard and entered a flea market._

_She fanned herself with her fan and walked along the busy path.  All around, children ran, merchants and there she was out of her element.  She had never been to one of these before.  Not even when her other friends visited, she and her guards would go for their evening stroll somewhere else._

_Then she saw a lovely girl standing in her booth with bread displayed at the front.  She wore a smile as she sold some pieces and waved them goodbye.  Absent mindlessly, Kyungmi gravitated to her until a man stopped in her path._

_"Good evening sir." she muttered and attempted to look over his shoulder to get a good glance at the girl again._

_"You don't look like you're from around here."_

_"I-, I have somewhere to be."_

_Before she knew it, the man snatched the broach she wore and sprinted away. She yelped before running after him. She dodged in between shoppers as somehow more and more of them were filling the pathway, making her slow down.  She was losing energy and regretted running away from her guard.  That is until when she noticed a figure beside her outran her and pushed the man to the ground, taking the broach back.  It was the girl from the stand.  Her heart raced, not from the chase but from seeing the fire in the girl's eyes as she walked towards her._

_She stopped in front of her, and the same smile from before returned, causing a blush creeping up on Kyungmi's cheeks._

_"You should probably keep this in a safer place." she chuckled. She had the softest voice._

_"Th-Thank you very much."_

_Their hands brushed as the girl handed her the broach, sending chills down Kyungmi's spine.  Why did this girl have such an effect on her already._

_"Would you like a piece of bread? It's fresh."_

_"That's very kind of you." Kyungmi said, bowing her head slightly._

_They walked back together to her stand.  Then Kyungmi realized they hadn't exchanged names yet._

_"Ah, my name is Jeon Kyungmi by the way.  Thank you for helping me."_

_"I'm Kim Hwayoung, don't mention it!"_

_"Hwayoung. What a lovely name." Kyungmi thought to herself._

* * *

 

Weeks later Heejin found a job.  She applied to the bakery that was owned by an old family friend.  Business was a little slow.  People came but it wasn't many.  She didn't count Jungeun and Jiwoo who only bought a few sweet buns and showed up every other hour.  They only did this since it was her first day.  Each time they came back, they took even more pictures of her, wanting to scrap book her first day at her new job. She loved them but it was starting to get annoying having them be so... them.  So she sent them to at least get bubble tea for her when they left again.  

Her boredom made her count the amount of custards they had left.  She lost track and counted again, over and over again.  Then the sounds of the door bell jingled, signaling the appearance of a customer, that or it was Jungeun and Jiwoo again.  

Without looking up, she mumbled "Did you guys get my order right this time?". She glanced at the door and realized that the two girls weren't her friends. She stood up and bowed her head slightly, flustered and embarrassed. "Oh! Hello! Welcome!"

The taller one bowed her head first and Heejin swore all the lights turned off because it was as if she only saw her.  It was like in this gray and boring world, it was the two of them, and the light shined above her only.  Call it love at first sight, call it whatever.  All Heejin knew was she was already incredibly infatuated with her.  Was this how it was like in the movies, or even when Jungeun and Jiwoo first met? Did you normally get tunnel vision instantly? 

Heejin was too in her thoughts to notice the taller girl had the same expression on her face too.  She was hit by the shorter girl, prompting her to move to get a tray and tongs, breaking their trance they had on each other.

"Wipe your drool." commented the shorter girl.

"Shut." she bit back.  There was a tiny fire in her eyes, Heejin could see that.  It made her even more attractive than she already was.  Is this what Jungeun meant when Jiwoo was hot when she was mad?

Heejin tried not to watch her pick out the pastries, but she couldn't help the quick glances.  Some of them were even returned back as they'd look at each other and make eye contact briefly before the girl went back to picking out her pastries.  She anticipated when they would finally come up to the counter.  When they did, Heejin fixed her pose, making sure to fix her posture and appear as if she were of noble blood.

"This is it for today," the girl said as she handed her tray. "We're visiting our grandma and she told us to get pastries."

"Good thing you guys came." Heejin smiled.  Their fingers lightly brushed as she took the tray from her and began putting them inside a pink box.  She tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt when their fingers brushed and wondered if the girl felt the same.

"I've never seen you here before. You're new right? I know every worker, I definitely would've remembered seeing you."

"I uhh, I'm actually new.  It's my first day."

The shorter girl grunted at their interaction.

"Well I'm a regular here, so I guess that means I might be seeing more of you?" she asked. 

She slid the box to her and smiled. "Yes you will.  I'm Heejin."

 "I know."

"You know?"

"Your name tag."

A wave of embarrassment hit Heejin, making her scratch the back of her head.  

"Right haha."

"I'm Hyunjin."

"And IIIIIII'm Yeojin! The younger and much more cuter sister!".

Hyunjin quickly slapped Yeojin across the head, making Heejin giggle and handing her the box. 

After paying, Hyunjin turned and gave her a wave before leaving.  Heejin leaned on the counter and watched her leave through the window, not noticing her friends walking past Hyunjin and Yeojin on the way in.

Jiwoo slammed the bubble tea on the counter, snapping Heejin out of it.

"Earth to Heejin?" Jiwoo asked as Jungeun waved her hand in front of Heejin's face.  Hyunjin was out of sight.

"We got you your bubble tea." Jungeun said as she sipped from her straw.

"Thanks."

"So who was that?" Jiwoo asked, brushing the hair out of Jungeun's face, giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"This girl with just about one of the prettiest names I've ever heard."

"What is it?"

"Hyunjin."

"That's... There's lots of people with that name."

"I don't know! She was... different."

"You just met her..." Jungeun pointed out.

"I know that! It was weird though, I felt like I already knew her.  She just felt so... familiar."

"Weird."

"Whatever."

It really was a weird feeling.  They only talked briefly but somehow there was a sense of familiarity.  Their conversation was brief but there was something there.  She didn't know what exactly, but if soulmates were real then she could have possibly just found hers.

 

 Hyunjin was sprawled on her bed as Jinsol sat upright against the bed post, brushing Sooyoung's hair, who's head rested on her thighs. Occasionally as Sooyoung continued to scroll her phone, Jinsol would mess up her hair playfully, then proceed to kiss her softly to erase the frown that appeared.  Watching her friends be so cute made her happy for them, but was also saddened her.  She felt single whenever she was with them but then she remembered Heejin.  She got excited just thinking about the cute mole by the girl's eye.  

"So I met this girl at the bakery today..." Hyunjin brought up.  She could see that both girls moved their gazes from one another to her.

"My Hyunnie?  Met a g-girl?" Jinsol started.

"Wow, attagirl!" Sooyoung said with a smug voice, high fiving the youngest of the three.

"You guys should've seen her," Hyunjin gushed.  "She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.  I felt like I could get lost in them."

"Ah this is so cute!" Jinsol squealed.

"And the weird thing is, when I was talking to her I felt like I already knew her.  Like flirting with her was so easy, it was like we've done it so many times before, you know?"

"I don't." Sooyoung commented.  She pointed upward to Jinsol with her thumb and sighed.  "This one didn't even realize I had been flirting with her for months until I finally got fed up and told her we were going on a date."

"I didn't know, I thought you just wanted to hang out so I did nothing.  I liked you, you know but I thought you were interested Saerom!"

"We went out on so many dates and I was clearly interested in you!"

Hyunjin pinched her nose, remembering the many times Jinsol would tell her how much she liked Sooyoung, and then finding out Sooyoung reciprocated those feelings but had to deal with a clueless Jinsol.  The good ol' days.

"Sorry, Hyunjin please continue about this girl." Jinsol directed.  She laced a hand with Sooyoung and made a face that Hyunjin would describe as, "the face squirtle makes".

"Right! Her name is Heejin."

"Cute name." Sooyoung commented.

"I can't stop thinking about the way when I first saw her, it legit felt like we were the only ones in the room-world even.  It was like those movie scenes when the two mains fall in love instantly."

 

Jinsol smiled seeing her friend be so giddy.  She petted her head and for once, Hyunjin didn't grimace.

"You must really like her huh?"

"I do."

* * *

 

_Kyungmi visited the market everyday now.  Even when her cooks would simply go for ingredients, she tagged along, confusing many of her household.  She made up little white lies, all of them somehow worked.  The only person who caught on was her guard.  Whenever they were near Hwayoung's stand, Kyungmi wasn't discrete about her staring and flushed cheeks.  Also whenever they were at the stand, Kyungmi joked around often with her, something she didn't do very often.  Her guard saw that.  She saw the color being brought back into Kyungmi's eyes again whenever she was with Hwayoung.  She knew she shouldn't have supported them, knowing Kyungmi's fathers wishes but she loved seeing her so happy again._

_"So the bread girl," Jiyoo mentioned on their walk back home. "You've been going to the market everyday.  You don't have to hide it from me you know."_

_"Hide what?" Kyungmi asked, feeling a lump in her throat._

_"You like her."_

_"As a friend yes."_

_Jiyoo stopped in front of Kyungmi, blocking her path.  She gave her a knowing look. "You know what I mean.  You have feelings for her as you should for a man,"_

_"I don't like men.  I like her."_

_"If it makes you feel any better, I prefer the intimacy of a woman instead of a man too."_

_"Really?"_

_The two began walking back again. Kyungmi's curiosity spiked, Jiyoo was may have been her guard but she was also her bet friend.  How could she have not known?_

_"Yes. I've been seeing Jinae for a little over a year now."_

_Kyungmi stopped in her tracks. "J-Jinae?! My maid Jinae?!"_

_"Yes." Jiyoo nodded with a giggle._

_"How... When?"_

_"We had been flirting for a few months and one day I offered to walk her home and she kissed me," Jiyoo thought back, her smile growing bigger at the memory. "After that, I've walked her home just about everyday since then."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"We weren't sure of how you would react, we also thought you would've disapproved of us."_

_"How can I? My guard and my maid? You two are my closest friends! I'm happy, thank you for telling me, even if it took you two a year!" Kyungmi laughed as she linked arms with with her friend._

_"Tomorrow, you should invite Hwayoung out to lunch.  I can guard you two!"_

_"I'm scared..."_

_"Don't be."_

_"What if she says no?"_

_"I don't think she will. I think she may like you as well."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I do."_

* * *

 

Hyunjin made sure to visit Heejin as often as possible.  She didn't want to seem too weird, but there was a magnetic pull to Heejin.  A voice in her head kept telling her to go to her, see her, make her laugh, make her smile.  But she wouldn't listen to the voice that told her to ask her on a date or even for her number.  Hyunjin had been visiting for a few weeks now and she still hasn't made a move.  She wanted to, but each time she even tried, the words wouldn't come out of her. Instead she would blurt something stupid or random.  Heejin made her weak.  

"You know we've been seeing each other for a few weeks now," Heejin said, leaning against the counter to hold Hyunjin's hand.  They felt a spark upon the touch. "Ow! you shocked me!"

Hyunjin laughed. "I didn't mean to."

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted by you," Heejin teased and threw a fake glare that quickly softened a second later. "Do you not like me? I just- We talk like every time you come in and stuff and I don't know how else to put this, but I really like you."

"I-I really like you too."

"You do? Like actually?"

"Yeah..." Hyunjin answered shyly.

"So let's go on a date."

"U-Uh yeah! Sounds good."

"Gimme your hand."

"Oh what for?"

"So I can give you my number!" Heejin giggled.

Hyunjin felt her ears begin to warm when Heejin took her hand and began to write on it. She had the softest hands.

”So, what do you want to do?”

”The park!”

* * *

  _Kyungmi and Hwayoung walked around in the forest, as per usual after their many lunch dates. Jiyoo followed them, but today was different because Jinae tagged along. Kyungmi said something about her wanting her maid with her too, when really it was just so she could spend more time with Jiyoo. That and so she could have alone time with Hwayoung and get to know her better._

_The cherry blossom leaves flew and danced around them. It was truly a sight to see. But it was incomparable to Hwayoung’s beauty in Kyungmi’s eyes._

_A petal landed on her head, prompting Kyungmi to help her by picking it out. She smiled seeing Hwayoung’s little pout. She knew how independent she was._

_Kyungmi noticed Hwayoung’s eyes flicker to her lips as she brushed her hair with her hand. Using her other hand, she placed it on the girl’s chin, matching gazes. She blinked and smiled again before bringing their lips together._

_Her lips were soft against hers. Her chest tightened when Hwayoung pulled her closer by hugging onto her waist._

* * *

 Heejin and Hyunjin laid there on the picnic blanket, chatting for hours. Heejin was able to take some of the pastries and put it into the picnic basket, making sure to take the ones Hyunjin liked. 

She noticed a crumb on the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth as she talked. She leaned forward to swiftly swipe it away with her thumb. She felt like it was an intimate thing to do, something that only lovers would do for each other. But she felt that with Hyunjin already. Just by their conversation, her heart was telling her she knew her already. 

“Thanks.”

”Don’t mention it.”

The cherry blossom leaves started to float in the air above them, making both of them watch in awe.

”Would you look at that.”

”It’s gorgeous.”

They looked at each other and couldn’t tear their eyes from each other. Something about their environment felt a little like deja-vu to them, almost like a dream even. A dream they both shared.

”Can I kiss you?” Heejin whispered.

Hyunjin nodded.

Heejin scooted a bit closer and leaned in, connecting their lips. Their kiss was slow and sweet. It felt natural to be kissing her, cosmic even. Like everything in the universe was lining up right. With Hyunjin’s soft lips against her own, it was meant to be almost. Just being in this state with her made her begin to believe in soulmates. With one simple kiss she felt as if she was meant to always kiss Hyunjin and always be with her. 

 

 Heejin slept that night.  She dreamed of Hyunjin and her, back back in time, both wearing traditional wear.  In her dream, she and Hyunjin were together in a park, walking and holding hands.  The sky was clear and it was warm.  The birds were singing as they walked farther.  Heejin began to run to nowhere.  All she knew was she wanted to run to nowhere with Hyunjin. So she tugged her hand and began to pick up her pace.  They were happy.

Heejin stopped in her path when she spotted a large charcoal colored snake.  She froze in place, her grip on Hyunjin's hand tightened.  They sky got darker suddenly and the birds stopped singing.  Hyunjin moved and tried to take them away as carefully as she could.  Suddenly the snake struck Hyunjin's ankle and slithered away, leaving the girl on the ground clutching onto the bite mark. She screamed in pain but when Heejin dropped down to her, the girl smiled and reassured her everything was going to be alright.

Heejin woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat.  She checked the time on her phone, it read 3AM.  After wiping her forehead, she fell back onto her pillow.  Heejin tried not to think of how real the dream felt and how part of her felt like she had already lived through it before.

* * *

 

_Kyungmi and Hwayoung walked in the forest hand in hand.  It was a sunny day out and above them the birds sang their melody.  Jiyoo and Jinae were off on there own, but not too far.  Two couple swung their hands back and forth, taking in their environment.  They were happy._

_Wanting their day to last longer, Kyungmi held Hwayoung's hand tight as she began to run.  She hadn't the slightest clue of where they were going but that was the fun of it. The feeling of uncertainty in moments like this was thrilling and made you forget about things. In Kyungmi's situation she was arranged a marriage.  He was a nice man but he was nothing compared to Hwayoung.  She brought back color to her world and made her feel alive.  If things had been different, she would shout from the rooftops about their love.  If only things had been different._

_She ran along inside the forest, laughing, hearing Hwayoung's pleads for them to stop for a break._

_She stopped in her tracks suddenly when a large snake blocked the path.  She stared at it with wide eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat, her grip on Hwayoung's hand becoming stronger._

_"Kyungmi what-"  Hwayoung said before she too saw the animal in front of them. "Don't let go of my hand."_

_Kyungmi nodded, unable to tear away her eyes.  Hwayoung stepped in front of her slowly and carefully as possible.  She guided them back in the other direction with careful steps.  A crunching noise from the branch beneath Hwayoung's foot sounded the forest, making her tremble in fear.  The snake struck her ankle and slithered away leaving her wounded. Kyungmi screamed as Hwayoung fell to the ground, clutching the bite._

_"Hwayoung!!" she cried. She couldn't help the tears that began falling from her eyes.  She can't lose her. "Jiyoo! Jinae! Help!!"_

_"Hey," Hwayoung said in a calming voice.  She used one of her hands to cup Kyungmi's cheeks. "Don't cry.  I hate seeing you cry."_

_"Where are they?!" Kyungmi grunted.  Seconds later she could hear the two running from behind._

_"It's gonna be okay, please stop crying for me."_

_"No! I'm scared okay?! I-I... I can't lose you.  I love you."_

_Hwayoung smiled sadly and pulled Kyungmi in for a kiss.  She rested her forehead on hers.  The other girl's breathing was shaky, she could feel that.  Her heart broke._

_"I love you too.  Everything will be okay."_

_"We're gonna get you help okay?"_

_She can't lose her._

* * *

 Heejin and Hyunjin went to the zoo when they heard news of a new baby panda being born.  On the way there there was an open area.  A crowd gathered around, making the two girls curious.  They walked up to the crowd as more and more people appeared.

"What's going on?" Hyunjin asked a stranger.

"The reptile man is here!" they responded.

"Oh! That sounds like fun, Hyunjin let's get closer!" Heejin said as she pulled Hyunjin to the front.

In front of them was a man with a yellow python wrapped moving around his body.  Immediately Hyunjin yelped and ran back, causing many to look at her strangely.  Heejin followed her and was surprised to see Hyunjin already having glossy eyes. Hugging her was her first instinct. Hyunjin's breathing was rapid but in Heejin's arms helped a little bit, 

"Hyunjin what's wrong?"

"I-I'm terrified of snakes." Hyunjin said in between breaths.

Heejin backed up, unsure of what to do to calm her down. So she gave her a quick kiss.  By doing that, their eyes met again.  Hyunjin felt like she could get lost in her eyes.  There was something so mesmerizing about them.  They were as brown as the bark of a pine tree, a very common eye color.  Hers was the same.  But Heejin was just so captivating that even the most average of things was special.

"Do you want to sit down for a moment?"

Hyunjin nodded and with that Heejin led her to the nearest bench.

* * *

_The light in Kyungmi's eyes were gone.  Everything that Hwayoung brought to life and colored, withered away and became gray practically.  A piece of Kyungmi left with Hwayoung. A young, vibrant and beautiful soul was ripped away too soon.  Kyungmi couldn't stop blaming herself, believing that it should've been her.  She fell into a deep depression.  Many noticed._

_Months after she married her fiance. Jiyoo and Jinae did their best to comfort her as much as she could and give her everything she wanted.  But not even the brightest of jewels could fill the void in her heart Hwayoung's death left.  One day she went to the cooks._

_"Can I help bake the bread?" she said with a soft voice._

_"Pardon?" the woman asked and looked around the room, seeing everyone had the same expression on their faces._

_"I'd like to learn how to bake bread. Please...".  She couldn't tell them that the only reason why was because of Hwayoung.  She couldn't reveal that she wanted to do what her secret lover did all her life to still feel connected to her.  She could never tell them that she wanted to keep her legacy alive._

_"If you insist." she responded._

_Those three words brought her the most happiness she's had in months.  Kyungmi loved Hwayoung and she will never forget that.  Maybe if things were different, perhaps in another lifetime they'd meet again for a new beginnning._

* * *

 Heejin and Hyunjin went into the gift shop after visiting the baby panda.  With Hyunjin still a bit upset, Heejin did her best to cheer her up.  She did this by being a goofball but she was specifically Hyunjin's goofball and no one else.  It was working as she managed to get some laughs from her, but it wasn't enough.  If she had to embarrass herself publicly for Hyunjin to laugh and be happy, she would do it in a heartbeat.  Heejin spotted animal ears and ran to them.  As Hyunjin walked to her, she placed cat ears on her and wore bunny ears herself.

"Look! These are so cute!" she squealed. Hyunjin smiled and giggled as Heejin began to play with her bunny ears.

"You're so cute."

"Hyunjin, I know we've been only dating for a few months, but to tell you the truth... I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again, still feeling the sparks they did when they first kissed.  When they left the gift shop, they bought the ears as souvenirs of the first time they knew they loved each other.  Their love hit them like a truck.  Normally, it would take a while to feel this strongly for them.  But Heejin and Hyunjin were attached from the beginning and they knew this.  Maybe soulmates did exist after all.  Everything they did together as a couple was already so comfortable and intimate.  Heejin and Hyunjin's love for each other was strong, unbreakable and recognizable, almost like they were past lovers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought and give me a follow and drop by my curious cat inbox! twitter: @ongsealuwu


End file.
